A Silly Bet
by AnimaterDream
Summary: Gray's stripping tendencies are starting to become his worse enemy. When Natsu steals his underwear as a joke again Gray has about had enough but what Natsu says with out explanation gets him curious so he pays the Dragon Slayer a visit. Words are exchanged that can't be taken back.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING BxB**

**Pairing: Natsu x Gray**

**Anime: Fairy Tail**

**( I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character. This is purely written for entertainment and to show I love the authors work! I'm not getting paid, don't worry ;) Don't forget to review/favorite/follow with enough love I'll post chapter two! Enjoy Lovelies~ )**

"Perverted Ice Stripper!" Natsu screamed the minute my shirt and pants decided to disappear. I honestly have no recollection of removing them but Juvia wasn't anywhere near by so I assume that they were removed by my own hand. I sighed and looked around for at least my pants but found Natsu waving them around laughing. I growled and threw a punch at his head but he successfully dodged making me fly head first into Cana. Cana laughed her drunken laugh and just pushed me off saying she wasn't in the mood, what ever that meant.

I launched towards Natsu again ignoring Makarovs' attempt to stop us. Natsu hit me with a flaming fist sending me into Elfman. "That isn't manly!" Elfman cried as we fell to the ground. I laughed and apologized and got up running at Natsu again. He was already headed my way with his fist pulled back in the before position of a punch. His hand and forearm turned fiery and I ducked in time and punched him in his exposed stomach though tripping on god knows what sending us barreling forward.

We ended up a few feet apart though something was different. "I got his boxers!" I heard Natsu scream and I turned my head enough to see that he meant me and my underwear was indeed missing from their place. I paled and crawled to a corner, hiding myself. I wasn't ashamed of my body but having my boxers removed in such an unpassionate way was a bit to unwanted. Natsu smirked at me waving my boxers around like some prize that he had won.

I used to wear two sets of underwear in case this happened but after a while it got rather uncomfortable though Natsu did stop harassing me about my stripping tendencies. "Give me those back!" I huff glaring at him. He smirked and waved them around. "Come and get them droopy eyes!" He chuckled and walked a bit closer, just out of reach.

"Squinty-eyed bastard!" I growled as he just laughed. He shook his head and looked at me in a way that made me think he was taking pity upon me. He dropped my boxers on my head and whispered. "You lose in so many categories that it isn't even funny, perverted ice stripper." He laughed and walked back to Erza and Lucy. he said something before leaving the guild. I discreetly pulled on my boxers and went to search for the rest of my clothing.

I got dressed and made my way out of the guild in search of the flame bastard. I knew where he lived due to Erza making me take care of him when he was sick a while ago. I made my way slowly to the house on the edge of Magnolia. It was a rather large house and it was wood and brick, an odd combination, one burnt and the other didn't. I knocked on the door and heard an audible groan exit the door. "Flame brain!" I yelled knowing Natsu would know it was me. With in seconds the door was opened by a shirtless dragon slayer who looked tired. "Sleeping, eh?" I ask stepping into the house not bothering to be invited. He nodded and rubbed his eyes vigorously in a manner that I assumed was supposed to wake him up.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the couch and he joined me moments later with a cheery smile on his face showing me was fully awake. " Whaddaya' need Gray?" He asked looking at me curiously. "What did you mean by losing in 'so many categories' ? I never signed up for any contest flame brain so what are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow and awaited an answer. He sighed and raised a finger in explanation. "I have more muscle, I'm not a perverted stripper nor an exobishionist, and I have a bigger dick than you." He explained with a straight face, his words not wavering even when he said the last part.

I stared at him for a good five minutes. "What!?" I practically screech, hurting my ears as well as Natsus'. "What on Earth do you mean?! We are equal in the first one, I already told you why I always remove my clothes, and I don't even want to argue the last one.." I blushed a barely-there pink and Natsu smirked. "You don't want to argue because you know you'll lose."

"Who says I'll lose?" I challenge with a grin anyone would say was overly ambitious. We had taken baths and such together before during missions but I had never looked. I had a feeling I had no choice in the matter though. "Me" Was all he said as he smirked at me, reclining back against the couch. "Is that a bet?" I ask, my voice sounding more nervous than I wanted it to sound. There was always the chance I would lose and I'd never live it down if a certain dragon slayer was involved.. "I believe it is." Natsu said crossing his arms and looking at me, a challenge in his eyes. I gulped and looked at him before smiling. There was no way I would lose this challenge.

"You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around nervously unsure on how to go about with the challenge. What if I did lose? I couldn't think like that while my eyes traced the pattern on the fake wood floor intently. I couldn't look up or do anything really. Natsu was stripping in front of me like he was putting on a show, even though he wasn't wearing many articles of clothing in the beginning anyway. Some how my shirt and pants disappeared again even in such an awkward situation.

Without taking my eyes off the floor I walked to the couch and sat down. I'd seen Natsu naked before but I'd never looked down south; it was just something you didn't do, though apparently Natsu didn't care about that as he had obviously looked a few too many times for comfort.

"Strip em'," Was the demand I heard when Natsu was done with his own little show that I didn't care to watch. I looked up to where his face was making sure to keep my eyes shut so I didn't have to see any unsavory sights. Natsu was smirking and standing in front of me, rather closely at that. I hesitated for a moment before standing up and removing my briefs so that I was naked. I couldn't stand if I lost to the flame brain. I looked away almost becoming self conscious of my body. Wait...what!? I blinked a few times before looking down at Natsus' member. I could sense Natsu swelling with pride as my eyes widened by the size of his prize. He was huge and hard and I was feeling rather embarrassed.

I'd lost without much of a fight. I was saddened, considering I lost to the flam brain, but it finally made sense why he wore such baggy pants all the time. I looked up at his cocky grin. "I won." He said in such a way that made me want to slap and grope him at the same time. _Wait he's hard..and I'm thinking about sleeping with him!?_ I frowned and shook my head. I knew I wasn't all straight but I wasn't gay, for most people.

"I believe you owe me something for winning isn't that how a bet usually goes?" He asked stretching his arms behind his head before sitting on the couch and relaxing. I sighed, "What do you want?" I asked my voice sounding vulnerable making me regret speaking in the first place. "That's simple. I want you." He said ever so calmly making me second guess myself.

"Y-You're gay?" I asked hesitantly and he just smiled. "Yah kinda, now get your butt over here ice princess!" He growled and pulled me onto his lap by my hand. I ended up straddling him. He smiled and leaned up to kiss me and for some reason, I kissed back. Everything picked up after that, we didn't have to spend time getting undressed considering we were both already nude, and neither of us made an effort to move from the couch.

**Natsus' P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I had gotten Gray to go so far with me when I though for sure he would turn me down. I didn't have any problem keeping my hands on him as I made sure to explore every part that my arms could reach. To say I had never though about fucking gray before was an utter lie. The man completely entranced me and I couldn't say why. I reached down and gave his pert ass a squeeze which forced a pleasurable groan out of his mouth which in turn turned me on even more. At that point I wasn't even sure if my dick could get any harder but the night was full of surprises after all. I kissed my way down his neck making sure to leave any marks out of sight, which was of course impossible. I nibbled my way down his toned chest and to his abdomen before catching sight of my prize. I laid Gray down and wrapped a hand around his rather impressive length and began stroking him.

It didn't take long for him to be writhing underneath me. "Please! Damn it Natsu!" He whined trying not to thrust his hips into my hand. "What do you want? Beg for it Gray" I growled out, removing my hand from his throbbing need. " N-Natsu just take me already!" He moaned out making me smirk. I simply reached over to one of the side tables and produced a small bottle of lube from a drawer. "You planned this!" Gray growled and I simply smirked and nodded.

I coated three of my fingers in the sticky goo and proceeded to move them in between Grays' legs, teasing the pink hole that awaited. He shivered and I slowly began to press in the first finger which was easily pulled into the tight hole. I waited until Gray got used to the feeling before wriggling around the digit until he was writhing once again. I put in the second finger and went through the same drill before adding the third finger. I made sure to stretch Grays' tight little hole until it was damn near abused.

"Hurry up!" Gray moaned out as I took my time applying lube to my cock. I guided my member to the prize in front of me and looked down at Gray one last time before pushing in slowly until I was all in. I waited then until Gray showed me he was ready. I didn't want to hurt him. I groaned when I felt him thrust back against me giving me the go-ahead.

I didn't say anything as I began thrusting into the beauty in front of me slowly, wanting to work my way up. I leaned down to engage him in another kiss which he replied with great enthusiasm. I begin to pick up the speed of my thrusts making both Gray and myself moan loudly. I could tell I struck Grays' sweet spot when he arched off the couch and began panting. "S-So close…" He moaned out, reaching toward me to grab onto my biceps. I smiled and angled myself so I could strike his prostate more often.

I could feel myself getting close to the end and I almost didn't want it to end but I knew the white hot pleasure of orgasm would be an even better gift than the one I was experiencing currently. "Me too." I moaned as I wrapped my hand around Grays' engorged member and began stroking him to the rhythm of my thrusts. He groaned as I stroked him to completion, his warm sperm shooting into my hand and onto his own chest. I knew I was done as his walls clamped tight on my cock and squeezed me deliciously, milking out my climax. I moaned out Grays' name as I covered his inner walls in a milky white of my own creation.

I withdrew from the tight heat reluctantly and laid down on top of Gray refusing to move until my senses were back to normal. "We should take a shower.." I muttered earning a groan from a very tired Gray. "Sleep now, shower sex later." He muttered making me smile. I was looking forward to it. I fell asleep shortly after Gray, cuddling him into a dreamless oblivion.


End file.
